This invention relates to vehicular shock absorbers.
An object of the invention was to provide a vehicular shock absorber capable of large damping forces (of ten thousand pounds and more) for extended periods of time without major maintenance, which was also capable of operating at temperature extremes of +625.degree. F. to -65.degree. F. and economical to fabricate.
In a first principal aspect, the invention comprises a shock absorber having a unique piston. The piston body is formed by assembling two piston halves which are identical components. The halves are assembled back-to-back along the piston rod.
Each piston half defines a plurality of internal piston valve passage halves. At least alternating passage halves of each piston half include piston valve seats. The piston halves are assembled to pair the passage halves of one piston half with the passage halves of the other piston half, to form complete passages.
If alternating passage halves include seats, then each passage half having a seat is paired with a passage half lacking a seat. Thus, each complete passage has at least one valve seat. The locations of the valve seats at least alternate, such that a first complete passage has a valve seat along at least the compression chamber face of the piston, and the next complete passage has a valve seat along at least the opposite, recoil chamber face of the piston.
Rebound and compression valve assemblies are located in the piston passages. The rebound and compression valve assemblies are geometrically identical. Only their directions are reversed.
The piston as described is capable of extended use under severe conditions and is economical of fabrication.
In another principal aspect, the invention comprises a shock absorber having a unique compression head assembly. The compression head defines a replenishing valve passage in which a replenishing valve moves, toward and away from a replenishing valve seat. An annular finger spring located exteriorly to the compression head guides the travel of the replenishing valve and bias the valve to the closed position. Arms attached to the replenishing valve limit the extent of travel of the valve. A compression valve assembly similar to the piston valve assemblies is located centrally in the replenishing valve.
These and other objects, aspects and advantages of the invention are best understood through a reading of the detailed description of the invention, which follows a brief description of the drawing.